Dragons, Dragons, Dragons PROLOGUE
by nomey1
Summary: This story is going to follow an archer named Luna. She is living a decent life when one day Lyn and her friends stop by the town. What will happen? How does she know the tactician, Mark? Read to find out! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone! This is my third fanfic and second Fire Emblem story! ^_^ I'm glad to those who found this story and decided to read it! Thank you! *bows* Anyway, if you have not read my other FE fanfic, go check it out! For those who have already, thanks! :D This has been pre-typed to the chapters will be coming every Saturday until all the chapters are out. This story is going to follow the texts of the game and what is going on. I do put in origional stuff but some of the texts are directly from the game. If you don't like that... I'm sorry! ;_; I am trying my best! Anyway, let's go on with the story!**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Fire Emblem, ideas, or characters. The only thing I own is my OC, Luna.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1:<span>

_ "Luna, this way!" my brother yells at me reaching a hand out._

_ I take his hand and run. "Mark! Where are mom and dad?"_

_ "I don't know. Let's just get out of here!" He exclaims without looking at me._

_ All around me is fire and screaming townspeople. A woman holding a baby in her arms runs as fast as possible. She falls and I gasp. I can't get out of my brother's grip. She slowly gets up and runs again. I look up to see a wyvern with a rider on its back. He shoots a fire arrow at another house. To the side there is a man lying on his stomach. I stop and so does my brother._

_ "Come on! We got to move!" he exclaims tugging my arm._

_ "There's a man over there." I say pointing._

_ He looks at it shocked at first but then looks at me sternly. "He's dead."_

_ I look at the ground feeling the tears forming in my eyes. "I don't like this." I say._

_ My brother hugs me. "I know. We have to go, though."_

_I nod. Mark takes my hand and we start running again. A few moments had past while we were running when I see a bandit with a pretty (and at the same time scary) red sword running towards us so I scream. Mark picks up a large rock and throws it at his head. The man gets hit and falls over so we quickly run past him. Soon we were out of the town's gate. I cough violently with all the smoke in the air. Mark hugs me tightly and pats my back._

"_Mark! Luna!" I look up to see my mother and father running towards us._

"_Mom! Dad!" I exclaim happily. _

_Mark and I run towards them and we hug them. Tears fall down my eyes. I look back at the town to see another wyvern and it's rider near the gates and I cringe in fear._

"_I'm scared of dragons, mommy." I whisper shaking uncontrollably._

_She rubs my back. "I know, sweetie. They are scary."_

I sit up from bed with wide eyes and tears falling down my cheeks. I quickly rub them away and get up from bed. I look out the window to see it is bright out. Usually I'm supposed to be up when the sun just rises. That's not good. This means that I might be late.

I quickly place my curly, mid-length, black hair in a pony tail. It's messy but I don't have time to fix it better. I look in the mirror to see my reflection staring back at me with those pale lavender eyes.

I change into a short black skirt and grey top along with a few pieces of armor. I slip my light brown ankle boots on and grab my arrow and quiver. I rush out of the room going down the stairs.

"Good Morning." I hear the kind woman say to me.

"Morning, ma'am." I reply to her smiling.

"Don't tell me you're skipping breakfast again."

"Sorry, but I have to. No time to eat."

She huffs putting her hands at her hips. "Don't tell me that nonsense." She says disapprovingly. "Come here." I walk over to her. She hands me some bread. "You can at least eat this along the way."

I smile gratefully. "Thank you."

I run out the door taking a large bite of the bread. A few townspeople were out doing their daily business. I walk over to the castle when I see Rath on his beautiful horse. He has his usual red Sacaean outfit on. His long green hair was partially covered due to the red bandana that he wears on his head. He never seems to smile or be in a good mood. That's just the way he is, I guess. I approach him waving.

"Good morning, Rath!" I say happily.

"Where have you been, Luna?" he asks glaring at me.

I cringe. "I'm sorry. I overslept." I look at him confused. "Did something happen?"

"Look at the castle." He says in his normal nonchalant voice. I look to see smoke.

I gasp. "What happened? How is there a fire in the castle?"

"We are under attack. We have to-" he stops mid sentence.

I look at him to see him staring at something. I look at the same direction as him to see a guy talking to a girl with long green hair in a pony tail and is wearing a blue Sacaean styled dress. The man does look like some kind of thug or assassin. Before I could say anything to Rath he rode off quickly. Most likely to help the girl.

I watch as the thug was about to attack the girl. Rath shoots down the thug with his amazing arrow skills. The man falls to the ground in a lot of pain. The girl turns around to look at him. I calmly walk forward. I then notice that she is not alone. She has a pretty big group with her. A man in red armor and riding a horse goes to the girl pretty quickly.

I hide next to Rath's horse and hear them talk. I'm sure Rath noticed me but he was too busy with the girl to say anything to me. He can be kind of rude (or just plain honest). The girl had asked why he saved her and he replied that he thought he was saving a Sacaean plainswoman but was mistaken. She quickly says that she is. She introduces herself as Lyn and that she is from the Lorca tribe.

"Lorca? There were survivors?" he asks.

"Yes." Lyn replies.

"You should leave. There is a fire in the castle. Don't be foolish and waste the life I just saved."

"You're from the castle? What's happening? How severe is the fire? Is the marquess safe?" She sure asks questions pretty quickly.

"The castle is under attack, and the marquess has been accosted. The man who attacked you was probably one of the marauders. As captain of the castle guard, it's my duty to rescue the marquess." He is so responsible. I like him for that.

"I see… Alright, we will help you then." My eyes grow wide.

"Milady?" the red armored guy says confused.

"Why?" Rath asks kind of meanly. He needs to learn how to talk to people. Girls in particular.

"These brigands are after me. If they're attacking the castle, it's because of me. So I must help if I can…" Oh, well, that's nice of her. I wonder who she is, though.

"It sounds like you're involved somehow… Let's go."

"You'll accept our aid?"

The red armored person looks between the both of them then leaves quietly. Good move, buddy. I should leave but… this is getting interesting!

"I am Rath of the Kutolah. Our tribes may be different, but I will not abandon a woman of the Sacae." Awe, how sweet! I feel kind of left out, though.

"Thank you, Rath! A thousand blessings upon you!"

"And a thousand curses upon our enemy!"

"Come!"

Rath looks at me. "You shouldn't be hiding around."

I scratch the back of my head laughing a little. "Sorry. I got interested."

The girl looks at me a little surprised. "Who might you be?"

I bow in front of her. "Sorry for being rude." I straighten myself up and smile. "My name is Luna, I'm an archer. You can say that Rath is my boss."

Lyn smiles. "Nice to meet you. Will you help, too?"

I smile widely. "Of course! That is," I reply looking at Rath, "if I have permission to." He nods. I look at Lyn again. "Yep! I'm helping."

I then notice the young man standing next to Lyn and my eyes grow wide. Is that him? He has the same brown hair and matching eyes as him. He is wearing a green cloak that covers him.

"Mark?" I ask.

He looks at me and his eyes go immediately wide. "Luna?"

I then rush to him and hug him tightly. "Mark! Oh, how I have missed you so much! Where have you been this whole time?"

I back up so I can look at his face. He is smiling at me very sweetly. "Luna… I've been training to be a tactician, remember?"

"Oh, yes. That's right. I forgot about that."

He then looks at me worried. "How have you been? Are mom and dad ok?"

I smile brightly. "I am fine. Mom and dad are good, too."

He nods. "Why don't we catch up later?" He then says seriously. "Right now we have to save the castle." I nod determined.

I watch Mark leave with Lyn as they get ready for a fight. I notice a suspicious person run to someone's house and enter. Someone should check that out. Maybe Lyn or I could go.

"Is that your brother?" Rath asks me.

I look at him and nod smiling. "It's been a few months since I last saw him." He nods.

I had told Rath before about Mark and my family but not too much. He doesn't seem to mind listening to me, though. That, I respect a lot. I do wonder about his past, though. Rath and I go to Lyn. Her and her friends look ready to go so now we have to talk about a strategy of how to save the marquess and take the castle back.

"Once the marquess is safe, my men can move in." Rath says.

I look at Rath. "Perhaps the secret passageway…" He nods at me in agreement.

"Secret passageway?" Lyn asks.

"An underground tunnel leading to the throne room. There are triggers in the barracks that will open the tunnel." He explains.

"Head through the passage to the throne room and rescue the marquess. Once that's done, can you drive the enemy from the castle?"

"Mmm. If we can release those triggers, my men and I can handle the rest. There are three triggers, though."

"All three need to be released, or the entrance won't open." I add in.

"But the doors to the barracks are locked." Lyn says a little worried.

"The enemy's within. If we don't get inside and finish them, we're stuck." Rath says.

"So opening those doors is our first objective." Lyn says more likely thinking aloud.

"Let's go, then. I'll give the commands." Mark says.

We all nod. The battle then began. Mark gave orders of how we should check people's houses for information. Maybe something useful will come out of it. It's a good start. Especially since none of us have a door key to get to the barracks. It's very important that we hit those switches.

I watch as Lyn enters the house I saw that strange person enter. A few minutes later I see him exit with Lyn. He then proceeds to unlock a door. He must be a thief if he was able to open that door easily. Rath moves in.

"That takes care of the first trigger." He says. "Two more to go."

The other houses have been checked by a man in green armor on a horse, a girl on a pegasus, and Lyn. A boy in brown hair with a bow in his hand rushes past me and looks at me.

"What are you doing?" he asks me. "You should be fighting."

I nod quickly. "Sorry. I will."

After watching a boy in a red cloak and short purple hair burn an enemy with his magic I finish him off with my arrow. He looks at me and nods. He then proceeds to go to the girl with long pink hair in pigtails and protect her from another bad guy. I go to were the thief is and see him open a chest. I see a man with a spear and shoot at him. He was about to charge at me when Rath came in and finished him off.

"Thanks." I say.

The thief opens the door with his pick and it is open. Behind it was another chest. The thief picks it open without a problem. I rush outside to see a man holding an axe get injured pretty badly. I look at the girl with pigtails and notice she is holding a staff. I run next to her.

"Hey." I say. "You should probably heal him. He looks badly injured."

She looks at me confused then at the guy I was talking about. "Oh! I shall heal him with my amazing abilities!" She looks at me with a bright smile on her face. "Watch in wonder and awe!"

Just like that a magical light glows and the man is healed. I sigh with relief. I then run back inside just in time to see the next room open.

"Ah… this must be the second trigger." The girl with purple hair says.

The only occupants of the room were a single Soldier and a man in huge, dull green armor. I immediately sent an arrow flying towards the Soldier, which buried itself into his neck and sent him down with a scream. Meanwhile, Lyn charged at the armored man, her enchanted sword at the ready. Before he could react, her blade sliced straight through his armor and into his belly.

I didn't quite hear what his last words were before he collapsed motionless to the floor, but I could make out "Lord Lundgren." The name sounded familiar to me, but I wasn't sure where.

I didn't have much time to think about it either, though. Before the man's body had even hit the ground I was following Rath through the rest of the castle, finishing off the scattered remnants of the enemy forces as we found them.

The marquess looks safe and sound so I sigh with relief. We did it. We were able to save the castle and the marquess. That was fun. Especially since I got to see my brother again.

"Ah, it's Rath!" I hear the marquess exclaim. "You've done well. What a performance!"

"Sir…" Rath says, "If you have praise, it should be given to this group." I nod completely agreeing with him. These guys did do an awesome job.

"Hm? Who are you?" he asks a little meanly.

"My name is Lyndis. I'm pleased you're well." Lyn says to the marquess.

His expression suddenly changes making me worried. "Oh… It's you. You're Marquess Caelin's-." he suddenly stops. "Leave us, Rath. I would speak with this girl."

Rath hesitates but he does leave as ordered. I quickly follow behind. I hope Lyn will be ok. Her two cavaliers are with her so I am sure she will be fine. The marquess didn't look happy, though. We didn't get far when we heard raised voices. I turn to look at the huge doors in worry. I then notice that Rath was standing and watching, too.

A few minutes later the three of them exit. They do not look happy at all. I wonder what happened. Rath enters the room so I follow in as well. The marquess doesn't look happy either. I hear him mutter a few things. The only thing I could hear clearly was something like 'nomadic savages'. I cover my mouth so not to make any sounds. That is so mean! Why does he accept Rath, then? Is he just a savage to the marquess, too?

"Are those your true feelings toward the nomads of Sacae, milord?" Rath says. I look at him in surprised. He is glaring at him with such anger that it sends shivers down my back. That doesn't stop me from being mad at the marquess, though.

"What?" the marquess says surprised at him. "Oh, Rath! I didn't see you there. My comments do not reflect on you. You are my captain. I'm proud of your service." I hold in the urge to spit on him.

"Of course. As long as we bend our knee to you, you care not where we're from. But when an equal comes from my lands? What conceit." I look at Rath proudly. That's right! Tell him! Set him straight!

"Rath! How can you speak to me like that? I have treated you well, have I not? I have paid you well, I have treated you better than your kind deserves." Ugh, if only I could I would punch that man in the face!

"You will never understand. My service ends here." He walks out and I quickly follow.

"Wait, Rath!" I say.

He looks at me. "I'm not your captain anymore. You may do as your wish."

"You're going to join Lyn and her friends, right?" He doesn't say anything. "May I come with you?"

He turns around not looking at me. "Do as you wish."

I smile. "Yes, sir." I whisper.

I then walk next to him out of the castle. If his service ends, so will mine. I respect Rath a lot. Plus, if we join Lyn, I will be able to talk to Mark more. I would so love to be with my brother. That reminds me, I should write to my mom and dad soon.

I quickly pack my things. I say good-bye to the kind lady and give her a huge hug. She gives me a bundle of food. I tried to refuse her kindness but she insisted that I take it. She looked like she was about to cry to I give her another huge hug. I could never thank her enough. I then leave to find Rath about to exit the city. I run to him and walk with him and his horse out of there.

We walk for a little until we see the group walking. We quickly catch up and Lyn sees us looking surprised.

"Rath! Luna! What is it? What are you-?"

"I overheard the marquess talking to himself." Rath explains cutting her off. "Lyn of the Lorca," he says, "Proud daughter of the Sacae… I would join you. I would add my strength to yours."

"Really?" Lyn asks surprised.

"Me, too!" I add in happily. "You seem really nice. I want to help out anyway I can."

"And this," Rath says, "I want you to take it."

"This is… Gold?" Lyn exclaims. "It's too much, I can't accept it."

"I have no need for it. And if it will help you…"

"But…"

"I cannot take back something once offered." He leaves without another word. I giggled a little. He is so sweet. I have a feeling that those two will be getting closer and closer.

"Rath… I thank you." I hear Lyn whisper.

"Come on, Lyn." I say happily. "Let's go."

She nods smiling. "Right."

* * *

><p><strong>So... What did you all think? Did I do ok for the first chapter? Please review! I would appreciate it if you did so I can improve and other stuff. For those who review I will mention your names in the next chapter. I will do that for every chapter. Thanks for reading and I hope that you will be back next Saturday for the next chapter! ^_^<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, everyone! It's Saturday! Whoo! I was becoming very impatient for this day, actually. ^_^' Anyway, just like I promised, here is the new chapter. I hope you all enjoy it! ^_^ As I work on these chapters and keep getting reviews I will try to make things better. I hope to not rely too much on the original dialogue of the game but it really does help me focus on the main points of the chapter. I will try to I keep a balance of my dialogue and the game's. So... without further ado let's start the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or the characters. The only thing I own is my OC.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2:<span>

While we traveled, I got the chance to know everyone. The thief's name is Matthew. I still don't trust him that much. The girl with pink hair is Serra and she is a very chatty person. The mage that is escorting her is named Erk. He is very quiet. It is very funny how the two of them are complete opposites of each other. The way they talk to one another makes me laugh.

The axe wielder's name is Dorcas. He told me how he was raising money for his wife, Natalie. Apparently she has a bad leg and it needs to be mended. I think that is very sweet of him. This Natalie person is one lucky girl to have a guy like him as a husband.

The girl with purple hair is named Florina. She is very shy around boys and she told me about her fears of archers. That brings me to the guy with brown hair. His name is Wil. He seems like an easy going type of guy.

Finally, the two cavaliers. The one with red armor is named Kent and the one in green armor is Sain. I have noticed that Sain is quite the flirt with the girls. As long as he doesn't bother me too much, I will live. Even though Sain can be quite the idiot and Kent is a very serious person, they still seem to be good friends. I will never understand it, though.

With the spare time we had I was able to catch up with Mark. He told me how he and Lyn met and how he decided to help her. I then told him how mom and dad were along with how I left home. I explained to him that two months ago I decided to be an archer so I trained. I went to the palace for work and I was able to join. Rath became my captain. He helped me train and I followed whatever orders he gave me. I do love being with my brother again.

After a few days we stopped at a place. Lyn walks over to Kent asking him where we are. According to him, we are in Khathelet. Sain then says that we are about ten days' ride away from Castle Caelin. That is, if we don't run into any problems. Suddenly, a little boy with pale blue hair exits out of a building. He walks over to Lyn.

"Pardon me." The boy looks like he is going to say more but he stops.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Lyn asks patiently.

The boy continues. "You and your friends… are you mercenaries?"

I notice Lyn looking the boy up and down. "And if we are?"

He steps closer. "I need your help!" he exclaims.

Kent stands next to Lyn. "Milady Lyndis, you mustn't let your guard down. Not even for a child."

"I know." She says to him. She then looks at the boy again. "Forgive me, but we're in a hurry. Is there someone else you can ask?" I look at her surprised. No! I want to help him!

He takes another step closer. "There's no time!" He looks at her sadly. "It's my sister! Some men have taken her away!"

"Your sister?" Sain asks standing next to the kid. "Did you say your sister's been kidnapped?" I look at him disapprovingly. Oh, great. Here he goes. He is probably only interested because it's a girl.

"Sain…" Kent says. I think he is thinking the same thing as I am.

"That's right! By some cruel, awful men. I don't know what I'll do without Ninian." Ninian? That name sounds really pretty.

"Milady Lyndis! We must help him!" Sain exclaims determined. I don't like saying this, but I do agree with him. Not for the same reasons as him, though.

"Nonsense! We haven't the time! If the marquess is as ill as we've heard, we must proceed!" Kent exclaims. I understand his worries but come on! This is a kid that's asking for help!

"Kent, I… I want to help this child." Lyn says. I silently cheer in my head.

"Milady?"

"I'm worried about my grandfather, of course. But this! I cannot stand by and let a child be taken from her home!"

"I see…" Kent looks kind of frustrated and at a loss.

"I'm sorry, Kent."

He sighs. He then stands up straight looking really strong and kind of intimidating. "I am your loyal retainer. You owe me no apologies. You must do as your heart dictates, milady. I will follow you, no matter where that may lead." I smile. I think he is a good guy. He just needs to relax a little bit.

Lyn smiles. "Thank you."

"Hah! Such a noble speech!" Sain interrupts. "Ever the true knight, that one! Ah, well. You're in luck, kid! Let's go get your sister!"

"Will you lead us to the men who've done this?" Lyn asks.

"Uh huh. They're really though, so be careful." The boy warns us.

"Leave them to us. We're pretty tough ourselves. Right, Mark?" she says looking at my brother smiling. He nods. I smile at him and he smirks at me.

Suddenly, a bad looking man approaches us. The boy looks at him surprised. "Ah! Oh, no."

The man laughs. "Found him! C'mon, Nils. It's back to Nergal with you. Quiet now."

"No! Let Ninian go!"

"We ain't supposed to kill you, but we sure can rough you up!" The man charges at him. I was about to grab the kid when Lyn blocks the blow for him. "Huh?" he asks confused. "Who do you think you are?"

"Lyn!" the boy exclaims.

"Let the boy's sister go." She says glaring at him.

"Ah… So you want to help the kid, huh?" The man sighs. "What a shame. You're gonna die for something that don't concern you."

"You think so, do you? Do we look so meek to you? I think you're in for a terrible shock!" Go Lyn!

"Stupid girl. You'll regret those words. Take 'em down, boys!" the man exclaims to the rest of the bad people that are now spreading out.

We hastily prepare. Mark is talking to Lyn when a person with long blond hair wearing a white and blue robe steps out of the same place as where the little boy came from.

"Who are you?" Lyn asks surprised.

"Please forgive me. I never meant to startle you." The person says. I can't tell if it's a male or female!

"Your robes..." Lyn says, "Are you an Elimine bishop?" That answers my question. He is very good looking! It's kind of unfair…

"Yes." He pauses. "Well, no. I'm only an acolyte, an Elimine monk, to be specific. My name's Lucius."

"Do you have business with us?" Lyn asks.

"I was at the inn when this child came seeking help. The innkeeper was afraid to get involved. He was…. Unpleasant." He says sadly.

"I wasn't afraid of him!" Nils says sounding brave. "I'm used to being treated that way." He was so calm when he said that it made me sad. Poor kid.

"That's awful." Lyn says.

"May I please lend you my services? I truly wish to help the boy. If only a little."

She smiles. "Of course."

"Thank you very much. May the blessings of St. Elimine be upon you." He says.

I look around noticing that there are quite a few shamans. If Lucius is a monk, that means he is a user of light magic. That is really strong against dark magic. Cool! That means he will be a huge help to us!

Lucius attacked a nearby shaman nearly finished him off. But then he suddenly looked tired.

"Lyn! Let me help!" Nils says eagerly.

"Nils! It's too dangerous." Lyn says.

"But I can help!" he insists.

"Can you use a weapon?" Lyn asks curiously.

"No, but, I am a bard. Bards are very useful. Just watch."

Nils then goes up to Lucius and plays a song from his flute. A light glows around Lucius and he looks like he has energy in him again. Completely refreshed and looked ready to fight. I look at Nils with wide eyes and Lyn looks at him amazed.

"Wow!" Lyn says in amazement. "Next time you should play me some music. I could use the boost."

The battle continues. With the help of Dorcas, I am able to defeat an enemy archer. Then Erk comes in and attacks a swordsman. I can't help but flinch every time I see him using fire magic on other people. I'm so glad he is on my side! Florina was about to fly by when I stop her.

"Florina! Can you lift me to the village over there?" I ask her pointing to the village nearby.

"Y-Yes, sure." Florina says. I climb onto the pegasus and sit behind her. "Hold on." I grab her shoulders.

She then flies me in the air and drops by the entrance. A swordsman nearby sees us and charges at us.

"Can you take care of him?" I ask her quickly. "I'm going to talk to the townspeople."

"Ok." She says nodding. She then gets her lance ready for the guy approaching.

I enter the town when I spot a man. He sees me and walks up to me.

"What do you know about magic?" he asks. I was about to open my mouth to say something when he continues talking. "You know bright magic is strong against dark, right?" I nod. "Well, magic is a difficult thing to dodge. It's not like dodging an axe or sword."

"Who are strong against magic?" I ask.

"Well, magic wielders, of course." He says. "Oh! And pegasus riders."

I nod. "Thank you. That's good to know."

"Wait!" he exclaims. "Before you go, you should take this." He hands me a blue vile filled with something. "It's a special kind of water. 'Pure Water' it's called. Use this on someone and they will have a strong defense against magic users. It's strongest when you first use it."

I smile at him and bow. "Thank you, kind sir. I'm sure this will come in handy." I stand up straight. "You should probably lock up and warn the others. We are fighting against a group of bad guys."

He nods. "Thank you for the warning. Make sure you beat them good!"

I laugh. "We definitely will, sir."

I exit the town. I place the vile in my pouch that is attached to a belt around my hips. I look around. There is hardly anyone left. I'm pretty far behind and I watch as everyone else was finishing off the remaining enemies. I run up to catch up. This is becoming a very quick battle. We are a pretty strong group, afterall.

Once I caught up the only enemy left was the boss himself. The one that nearly attacked Nils earlier. I was then close enough to him to attack. Before I do, I make sure to drink the pure water. I fire my arrow and it makes contact with his shoulder. He flinches grabbing his shoulder. He looks really weak already. Magic people really don't have that great of a defense. He attacks me. Even though it hits me, it didn't hurt as bad as I thought it would. The water really does help!

Wil then steps up and spins his arrow before firing it at the shaman. When it hits the guy's chest, he screams in agony. He falls to his knees. He then mutters about the girl but I couldn't quite catch what he was saying. Everyone runs into the building so I follow behind.

Lyn looks at Nils. "Do you see your sister anywhere?"

"Ninian!" Nils calls out. "Ninian." He then looks around disappointed. "She's not here. Why? Where could she be?"

"My lady Lyndis! A villager spotted a group of men riding south." Kent informs Lyn.

"The boy's dear sister. They must have her!" Sain says angrily.

"Come! We must give chase!" Lyn exclaims.

"But… but… We won't make it! What if they've already…." Nils looks at the ground sad.

"Are you looking for this girl here?" a mysterious person's voice says.

A man with red hair and blue clothes steps out carrying a girl with long hair the same color as Nils wearing a long blue dress.

"Ninian!" Nils exclaims running to the man and the girl he is holding. "Ninian!"

"She'll be fine." He assures the little boy. "She's just lost consciousness."

"Who are you?" Lyn asks.

"I'm Eliwood, of Pherae. My father is the marquess." I look at him surprised. Wow. A nobleman.

"The marquess's son…" Lyn says a bit surprised.

"She was with a band of ruffians. She seemed upset. She looked in need of rescuing. Was I wrong to involve myself?" the man asks.

"No, you saved her life. Thank you. My name is Lyn. I'm from Sacae. I'm Marquess Caelin's granddaughter."

"Marquess Caelin?"

"Follow me. I will explain." She says.

"Here, I will take the girl." Kent says with his arms out.

The man hands the girl to him and then he and Lyn walk to another part of the building. As they talked Kent placed the girl on the ground and Nils stayed by her side. She is a very pretty girl. I hope she is ok and will wake up soon. I see Rath and walk up to him.

"Kind of crazy, huh?" I ask him.

He looks at me. "I suppose, yes." He steps off his horse and gently pets it.

"May I brush it?" I ask.

He looks at me. He then digs into a bag grabbing out a brush. He hands it to me. "Go ahead."

I take the brush smiling. "Thanks!" I then start brushing the horse.

I found myself talking to it when Rath left and the others were talking among themselves. It was kind of nice. Its mane was really knotted so I fixed it the best I could. Then I brushed around the saddle. I better not take it off. I don't know when we might leave and Rath might not want me to do that. When I ran out of things to talk about I hummed a tune.

"Ninian! Are you awake?" I hear Nils say. I put the brush away and walk over to him and his sister. She is now sitting up and blinking confusedly.

"Nils? Is it really you?" Ninian asks. She then looks at him happy. "Oh, you're safe!"

"Uh-huh. These people helped me." He said. Just then Lyn walked up next to Nils.

"Who are they?" she asks curiously.

"Uh…" he says looking at Lyn.

"I'm Lyn. I'm glad you're feeling better." She says smiling.

"Milady Lyn. Thank you. I'm called Ninian. My brother, Nils, and I are traveling performers."

"Both of you? Your brother's a musician. How about you, Ninian?"

"I… I dance." She says hesitantly.

"What? Oh my… you're a dancer!" Sain exclaims putting his hands together. Ugh. Not him.

"Sain," I say to him, "now is not the best time."

"Um, yeah. Of course." He says calmed down. He then quietly leaves a bit dejected.

"A dancer? Your clothes don't look like those of a dancer." Lyn asks.

"Ninian dances to honor life. It's special… Sacred." Nils explains.

"A sacred dance? What does that mean?"

"I…" Ninian thinks for a minute. "The dance I perform when we travel is just a normal dance. My other dance, though…" She stops. "When they caught me, I twisted my ankle. I cannot dance to aid you. I'm sorry."

"Please don't worry. We're just happy to see that you're out of harm's way."

"Thank you." Ninian says slightly smiling.

Lyn looks at her worriedly. "But I am concerned about your leg. You can't travel on it."

"I've an idea." Nils says smiling. "Would it be too much to ask that we travel with you?"

"I can't allow that!" Lyn exclaims. "It's far too dangerous. We're being hunted. We never know when we're going to be attacked."

"We wouldn't be a hindrance. We could even help you. Right, Ninian?" He looks at his sister for support.

"Yes." Ninian says agreeing. "We might be able to repay our debt using our… special talents."

"Special abilities?" Lyn curiously asks.

"When something poses a threat to us, we can sense its approach." My eyes grow wide.

Lyn looks shocked, too. "Truly?" She smiles widely. "That's amazing!"

"We can feel it coming, but we can't do anything to stop it. You're warriors, though, so you don't have that worry." Nils explains.

Lyn looks at Kent. "What do you think, Kent?"

"I think leaving them here would cause Lady Lyndis more worry than having them travel with us." I smile. Good choice of words, Kent. Even though I'm sure you want to say other things.

She looks at Sain. "Sain?" She stops herself. "Oh, never mind. I know what your answer is." Sain beams happily. Lyn looks back at the two siblings. "Do you really want to travel with us?"

"Of course!" Nils says smiling.

"You have our gratitude, milady." Ninian says. She then looks at her hand sad. "Oh…"

"What's wrong, Ninian?" he asks worriedly.

"I've lost my ring."

"Your ring?" Lyn asks.

"Not Ninis's Grace?" Nils says truly worried.

Ninian looks at her brother. "The very one." she says sadly.

"They stole it? Those curs!" he says angrily.

"Was it valuable?" Lyn asks.

"It was a keepsake from our departed mother." Ninian exclaims.

"It was blessed by the spirit of Ninis. There's no other like it in the world." Nils says. Then he looks at his sister sadly. "And now we have lost it to those villains. There's nothing we can do."

"You're right."

"Can I talk to you, Mark?" Lyn suddenly says looking at my brother. Mark grabs my wrist and makes me follow him. The three of us were then in a quiet area. "You heard all of that, right? What do you think? I'd really love to retrieve Ninian's ring for her. But if Nils is right, those thieves might prove to be too strong for us. What should we do?" she asks.

Mark and I look at each other. I can tell he wants to help and I really want to, too. I nod at him. He nods back and looks at Lyn. "I want to help them out."

"You want to help them?" Lyn asks as if to make sure. "That's great! I was hoping you'd say that, Mark." Lyn walks over to where the two cavaliers are. "Kent! Sain! Those men were headed south. We must give pursuit!"

"On your word, milady!" Sain exclaims.

"There's no turning back now. Let's ride!"

The group leaves and I follow walking close to my brother. He looks at me and I smile at him. "I think you made the right choice."

He looks ahead very serious. "Yeah. Let's just hope that the enemy is not too much for us to handle."

"We are a really strong group. I believe we can handle anything thrown our way." I say encouragingly.

He smirks at me. "I know. I do, too."

That began our travel in the retrieval of the stolen ring. It's very special to the kids so I really want to get it. I can't believe those guys stole it from Ninian. They truly have no hearts what so ever. We will go there, kick some butt, grab the ring, and move on with our journey to Castle Caelin.

* * *

><p><strong>So... what do you all think? Please review and let me know your thoughts. Oh, and let me say one thing. This month is Autism Awarness Month! Why do I care? Well, my brother has autism. Not only that but this month isn't really mentioned. It makes me sad that not enough people take notice to this. My mom just happened to watch 'The Talk' yesterday and one of the ladies was talking about it! She had dad's come up and talk about their point of view with their child with Autism. I think they should do something where they talk about the brother'ssister's point of view... ^_^ Anway, before I end up taking too much of your time, let's go ahead and let me thank the following people for reviewing my first chapter!**

**_MattyBoy91 (You are always so nice. ^^)_**

**_Meru-64 (You crack me up a lot! XD In a good way, don't worry. ;) )_**

**_Gunlord500 (I like the critisism and appreciate it. Thanks for the time! ^_^)_**

**_patattack (I'm glad you like my story, too. :D)_**

**That's it. Tune in next Saturday for the next chapter (this is starting to sound like a TV show XD)! Oh, btw, the title may make little to no sense now but it will once I reach the main story. Just be patient and let's get through the prologue. ^_^ Bye bye for now!_  
><em>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, everyone! It's very early for me this morning while I am posting this but a promise is a promise. A chapter every Saturday and I plan to stick with it. Why am I posting this early (7 in the morning)? Because today around 9 I'm going to New Jersey and I won't be back until tomorrow. To those who read my other Fire Emblem fanfic, I promise I have not forgotten about it. I will work on it during my Spring Break this week. Go Spring Break! XD Alright, so, without furthur ado... let's begin the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or the characters. I only own my OC, Luna. If I did own the game I would want to make an awesome anime out of it! XD  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3:<span>

While pursuing the bad guys I grew very weary and tired. I don't think I remember traveling this much in my life. Lyn and everyone else seemed to be doing fine except for me. Even the two kids were doing fine. Well, Ninian did get help because of her twisted ankle. Mark kept encouraging me to go on but I almost lost it. I even fainted once. This lead to Rath getting off his horse.

"Luna." He said.

I approached him. "Yes?"

I almost screamed when he picked me up and placed me on his horse. He holds on to the reigns and leads the horse keeping up with the group. Mark walked on the other side of me.

"You should be ok now." He said to me smiling.

I looked at Rath. "You don't have to do this, you know. I will be fine."

"I'd rather not see you faint again." Rath commented not looking at me.

I pouted a little. But then I smiled. That was a really nice thing of him to do. "Thank you." He glanced back at me. Then he continued on leading the horse.

We arrived at a huge building making me gasp. This must be the bad guys' stronghold. It looks like a huge abandoned castle. The ring has got to be here. I carefully step off of Rath's horse with the help of Mark.

"This must be it." Lyn says looking at the tall building.

"Are you really going to fight them?" Nils asks.

"Yes, we are."

"But, this is their stronghold! They're bound to be well defended, not to mention well armed!"

"Please forget about the ring. It's OK. Really." Ninian says trying to change our minds.

"Mark's agreed to attempt this… recovery." Lyn says looking at my brother. "I wouldn't be here if not for that. Mark believes we can do this. I'm sure that decision was not made lightly." My brother slightly nods. Lyn then looks at the two siblings. "With Mark at my side, I'm confident we can win. Let's get your ring back, Ninian."

"Milady…" Ninian says looking amazed.

"Milady Lyndis! There are more of the foe inside than we thought." Sain saiys interrupting the conversation.

"This is their stronghold. It's imperative we move carefully." Lyn says looking at the entrance again.

"Exactly, milady." Kent says in agreement. "This narrow corridor can be used to our advantage. If we draw the enemy through here, we can engage them in small numbers and remain relatively safe. If time is a concern, we can always rush them. If we do that, we'd better be sure we can win."

"So, Mark. What do you think? How we move forward is completely up to you."

Mark nods and sets everyone up. I go to him and elbow him.

"You're really depended on, aren't you?" I say to him smirking.

He sighs. "Yeah. I have to make sure I make the right decisions. If something goes wrong it's my fault."

I pat him in the back. "You are a smart guy, brother. I don't think you will mess up that easily. I believe in you."

"Thanks." He says smiling.

Mark pairs me up with Matthew and Dorcas. Matthew heads for the broken wall that should lead to a chest. Dorcas handles a man with a spear and I shoot at a part of the wall that looks weak. A piece of stone falls to the ground. I get Dorcas' attention and point to the wall. With a hit from his axe the wall crumbles. Matthew picks the chest to reveal a hammer.

"Hey, Dorcas. You want the hammer?" Matthew asks handing it to him.

"Yeah, sure." He says taking it. "I have an extra vulnerary. You can have it."

"Oh, thank you."

The door opens to reveal a thief. I spin an arrow around and hit him really hard making the arrow sink deep into the chest. The guy didn't even have time to scream since he was dead instantly. I like it when we have a thief working for us but not against us. I would hate to have any of my stuff stolen.

A man with a lance runs towards me. Dorcas slams his new hammer against the guy's chest breaking the armor and killing the guy. I flinch grimacing. That had to REALLY hurt!

"Wow, Luna." Matthew says. "You shot that thief down pretty good." He laughs nervously. I laugh.

"As long as you don't steal anything from me, we should be ok." I say understanding what he was saying.

I could hear Mark yelling orders at Lucius and Erk. They went ahead and attacked the boss. First Lucius with his light magic, then Erk with his fire magic. The boss is hunched over breathing heavily. Suddenly, and idea comes to me.

"Matthew." I say looking at him.

"Yes?"

"You should go ahead and finish the boss off."

He looks at me confused. "But, I'm not good in combat." He shakes his head. "I just hate being counterattacked, too."

I sigh. "You won't. He's about to fall any second! Besides, you are going to have to practice fighting. In case of self defense."

He looks at the boss hesitantly. "Ok."

He charges at the boss very quickly. I follow behind just in case he ends up needing help. Matthew jumps slightly slashing his knife across the chest. The guy groans in agony falling to his knees. Matthew stands next to me as the rest of the group catches up. The boss is breathing even more heavily than before.

"Aaah… No… I… I cannot…" he says between breathes.

"Give us the ring!" Lyn exclaims. "And swear us this oath. You must promise to leave these two alone. If I have your vow, I'll spare your life."

"Failure… means death…" he says. Suddenly he falls over. His eyes are still open and I silently watch as the light in them disappear.

"What?" I exclaim.

Lyn searches him. "Poison? He took his own life…"

"These are no common brigands we're dealing with." Kent says looking at the dead man. "This man was trained by a well-organized group."

"What do they want with Nils and Ninian?" she asks.

Nils and Ninian don't say anything. They look at the ground and at each other. As if feeling guilty about something. I wonder what they want with these two. They can't be average kids if they are being chased down.

"Nils, Ninian. Everything's going to be fine. As long as you're with us, you'll be safe." Lyn says encouragingly at them.

"But…" Nils says a bit hesitant.

"You witnessed our victory, right? With Mark's planning and my sword, you've no worries. If we all work together, there's nothing we can't overcome. I don't care who comes after you; I'll not let you be taken."

"Really?" Nils asks looking hopeful.

"Yes, on my honor. Right, Mark?" Mark nods his head in agreement. I smirk elbowing him a little. He nudges me slightly with his shoulder.

"Milady..." Ninian says looking happy.

"Oh, yes…" Lyn says grabbing something from the boss. It looks like a tiny ring. It's very beautiful. "This is yours."

Ninian takes it into her pale hands. Her eyes grow wide. "Ah… It's…"

"You called it Ninis's Grace, did you not? That lout had it." Lyn comments.

"Milady Lyndis! Thank you so much!" Nils exclaims jumping up and down excitedly.

"I have no other words, save thank you." Ninian says smiling. She then goes and tries to calm her brother down while putting on the ring.

I laugh. Those two are very cute together. I'm glad we got the ring back. That evening we set up camp and get ready to rest. The sun was setting so I set up my sleeping area. Then I stand up and look around. Everyone else was settling down. A fire was burning in the middle of our tiny circle. I grab the bundle of food the kind lady gave me. I had unraveled it and sat staring at it. It still looks good.

"Luna?"

I turn around to see Mark standing behind me. "Hi, Mark."

He looks at the food. "Are you going to eat all that?"

"I'm going to try to." I say laughing. "Want to help me out?"

He smiles. "You know I can't resist the offer of delicious food."

He sits down next to me and we start munching on the food. I was kind of hoping to socialize with the others but I think I am fine on my own. I got Mark to keep me company, too. It's better than him staring at books not talking to anyone at all and starving himself. He used to do that a lot back at home before he left. I think he is a good tactician. He always thinks about the risks first and thinks things through. Lyn seems to think very highly of him so I know he is good.

"How is it being a tactician?" I ask him between bites.

"Tiring." He says flat out. "It's not bad, though. I like it."

I laugh. "That's good. I would hate to see you torturing yourself." I laugh again. "I remember the time when you would be in your room for hours studying refusing to come out. Mom would be very worried for you."

Mark laughs. "Yeah. You would leave food outside the door for me."

"It made me happy when I would look again to see it gone. I think it helped calm mom's worries, too."

He nods. Then he looks at the ground solemnly. "You know, I always thought about you guys. I was always wondering if you were ok, if you got sick, if you decided to fight and got hurt."

I look at him gently smiling. "We were ok. We missed you, too. I know mom was really sad when you left. She cried a bit. Dad comforted her and I would go in my room." I laugh. "I imagined you on some grand adventure. Then I would get mad that you were leaving me behind from all of the fun."

Mark smirks. "Don't worry, you didn't miss anything. Actually, this is my first time working as a true tactician."

I look at him surprised. "Really? You do such a good job. You look like a professional out on the battle field."

He laughs. "I'm glad it seems that way. I would hate to think that I was doing a bad job." He then looks at me. "You are a good archer."

I smile. "Thanks. I have been practicing and doing my best."

We chatted for a while eating as much food as we could. We were only able to finish half of the bundle of food. I felt so stuffed that I could fall asleep right there and then. Mark left to study some more on his own. I put away the food carefully.

After that I decided to go check on the pegasus and the horse. Florina was brushing hers talking to it. As to not disturb her, I leave and walk around. I locate a lake nearby and sit on the edge. The water looked shiny with the sun disappearing behind the trees. The view was very pretty.

Once I had a few minutes of quiet to myself it became dark. When I returned Sain walked over to me.

"Where were you, Luna?"he asks. "A beautiful maiden like yourself shouldn't be out alone at night!"

I sigh ignoring the 'beautiful maiden' part. "I was just walking around. It's nice to get some peace and quiet for a few minutes."

He steps closer to me. "Well, next time you need quiet let me come with you! You need a strong, brave cavalier to protect you!" Sain says proudly having his hands in fists on his sides.

"Sure. I'll make sure to ask Kent next time." I say.

His eyes grow wide and his mouth drops like an idiot. I laugh and I hear the others laughing, too. Well, it's hard NOT to listen in since we are all pretty much clustered up.

"Nice, Luna!" Wil says falling over on his side cracking up.

I could see that I even got Kent to laugh. Erk was smiling very slightly. Rath had that look of amusement in his eyes. Of course, his lips stay a perfectly straight line. The two siblings looked happy, too. Nils had fallen on his back from laughing really hard.

"Oh, Luna!" Sain exclaims making a ridiculous puppy face. "Why do you have to be so mean?"

I shrug. "I don't know. Because I can?" **(a/n: My philosophy in life! XD) **I then pat his shoulder smiling. "It's ok, though. There are _plenty_ of other pretty girls for you to flirt with. You never fail to find them."

As everyone kept up the good mood around the fire I decided to lie down. Then I close my eyes thinking about the long travel ahead of us. In a few days we should be in Caelin. I just hope my body can handle it. I don't want to end up bothering Rath and worrying the others again.

Before I completely fell into my dreams I feel someone's big, warm hands rubbing the top of my head gently. I smiled slightly. Then I was gone into my dream world.

* * *

><p><strong>So... what do you think. Personally, I really like this chapter. There seems to be more interactions with the characters in this one. I will try to keep this up in the future chapters. Anyway, let's move on to the following people who reviewed the last chapter:<strong>

**_Meru-64_**

**_patattack_**

**_MattyBoy91_**

**Thanks you all! I love you guys so much for sticking with the story! *starts tearing up* I really appreciate the comments. *quickly wipes eyes* Anyway! Oh, one more thing I want to mention. On the 25th, kids at my school are going to be silent for 25 hours! Want to know why? We are doing it for the kids in Uganda (Africa) who are taken from their homes and forced to join the army. They don't have voices so we are going to support them by being silent. You guys should try it, too! ^_^ Alright, I am done rambling, now. XD Bye, everyone! See you all next Saturday!_  
><em>**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I meant to post this up earlier but I woke up a little before 2 so... yeah. ^^' Anyway, here is the new chapter. For some reason, like the last one, I really like this chapter! :D Well, I don't know it's good until you people read it and tell me what you think. Anyway, without further ado, here is the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or the characters. The only thing I own is Luna, my OOC.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4:<span>

After a few days we had finally made it to Caelin. I was relieved when I saw it. The two cavaliers seemed happy, too. They must be from here. I could see the excitement on Lyn's face. Soon, she will be able to see her grandfather. If I have been listening carefully, this will be her first time seeing him. I think that is very sweet and sad at the same time. They've never met but now they will be able to. He is sick, though. We better hurry or else he might not be alive to see Lyn. That would be a true shame if that were to happen.

"Mark! Luna! Look!" Lyn exclaims pointing back. "The mountains seem so far away now. We've come such a long way…"

I nod in agreement. Mark came from a longer way, though. He has been with Lyn since day one! I'm sure they have been through quite a bit before I showed up.

"Milady Lyndis! Sir Mark! We can't be very far from the castle now!" Sain was beaming on his horse looking totally psyched. I giggle at his enthusiasm.

Kent joins our little group. "By my reckoning, we can reach Castle Caelin in two days if we hurry."

"Two more days…" Lyn closes her eyes. "Hold on, Grandfather. Please…"

Florina stands near Lyn looking up at her. "Cheer up, Lyn. If they see you looking so sad, the entire company will lose heart."

"Florina…" Lyn looks at her. Then a look of determination shows on her face. "You're right. There's nothing to be gained by worrying. We just have to press onward."

"That's the spirit!" Florina exclaims.

"Lyn… Danger approaches…" Nils says sounding a bit distant.

"What did you say?" Lyn asks stepping closer to him.

"Danger?" I ask worriedly.

"I don't see anything. Are you sure?" Sain asks.

"I feel it, too. I'm sure of it." Ninian says standing next to her brother. Suddenly, her eyes grow wide. "Ah! Milady, don't move!"

"Hm?"

Suddenly something in the air rockets down to the ground nearly missing Lyn. Everyone looked surprised and shocked. Mark had grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him; probably out of instinct. Rath rides over to Lyn looking worried but calm at the same time.

"What in-?" Lyn exclaims looking confused. "Where did this bolt come from?"

I exclaim, "They have a ballista!" I look at Rath to see him nodding.

"Lord Lundgren is getting serious. Deploying siege engines is no mean feat." Sain comments glaring at nothing in particular.

It's amazing to see him serious. Usually he's really goofy and stupid. But, now, he totally sounds like a cool knight. I sigh. Now if only he wasn't such a womanizer.

"What is a ballista?" Lyn asks.

"It's a weapon designed for long-distance attacks." Kent explains. "Only archers can use them, but they can be devastating."

Sain's eyes suddenly grow wide. He then turns to Florina swiftly. "Florina! You must stay aground! Do not take to the air! The ballista would target you in an instant."

Florina jumps a little growing pale. She silently nods and walks away to tend to her pegasus. Poor girl. A ballista must be a nightmare to pegasus knights.

"Is there a way to combat it?" Lyn asks.

"The safest course is to use someone with good defense as bait, so the enemy wastes arrows." Kent informs us. I look at Kent and Sain. They look like the perfect people to act as bait.

"Then you can walk up and knock the fool on the head." Sain adds in. I hold in my urge to laugh.

Lyn faces the brown haired archer. "Wil, can you use a ballista?"

He looks at her uncertain. "I've never tried, but… It's just a really big bow, right? I should be able to figure it out."

"All we can ask is that you try." Lyn says smiling.

I turn to Wil. "I'll help out, too. I'm sure it won't be too difficult if we both work together!" I say enthusiastically. He smiles at me appreciatively.

"Let's see what we can do!" Lyn says for the entire group to hear.

We all cheer. Mark and Lyn walk off to talk about strategies. I also notice Matthew talking to them for a brief few seconds. He then walks towards me.

"Hey, Luna, I got this the last time I went to an armory." He says handing me a new quiver with a bunch of arrows in them. "I heard you and the other two archers were running out."

I smile up at him appreciatively. "Thanks! This helps a lot!"

He smirks patting the top of my head really quickly. I then see him go up to Rath giving him a new bow. Then Wil got his new stuff. After that Matthew vanishes into the woods. I wonder where he is going. He better not go stealing stuff. I just shrug. Oh well. I'm sure he will be ok.

I took the arrows from my older quiver and place them in the new one along with the new arrows. I then place the quiver aside. I study my bow happy to notice that it was still in good shape. It doesn't look like it will break anytime soon. I see Florina brushing her pegasus so I walk up to her.

"Hey, Florina." I call to her waving slightly.

She turns around looking a bit startled. She smiles slightly but I can tell she is still freaked about the ballista. "H-Hi." She replies.

"You'll be fine." I say patting her shoulder. "Just stay back and let us handle it. I'll let you know when we got the ballista in our hands, ok?"

She nods regaining a bit of her natural color back. "Thank you."

"Come on, let's go into battle!" Mark calls out for the entire group to hear.

Sain rides up to me on his horse. He had this huge goofy grin on his face. "We can travel to the ballista quickly if you ride with me."

I look at him suspiciously. He does have a point. I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid. Sighing in defeat, I nod. "Alright. Just don't do anything stupid, ok?"

He nods smiling. "Don't worry your pretty face, Luna! I won't let anyone hurt you! This, I promise as a proud cavalier!"

I roll my eyes at him. I then climbed up his horse sitting behind Sain. I place my hands on his shoulders. I look at Kent to see he had Wil on his horse as well. I hear another horse ride off and I look just in time to see Rath riding off to a village nearby.

"Let's ride!" Sain says excitedly.

The horse gallops making me freak out. My grip tightens. When I look up I see another one of the ballista's arrows coming towards us.

"Look out!" I exclaim.

Sain swiftly dodges it and I sigh with relief. When we got close I noticed a few guys coming at us.

"Stop! I'm getting off here!" I say to Sain.

He stops the horse and I jump off. Kent stops next to Sain and Wil climbs off of the horse.

"I've never ridden on a horse before." Wil tells me.

"A bit crazy, right?" I ask smirking.

He lets out a laugh. "You have no idea."

I giggle. I look around to see that the bad guys were coming towards us fast. I grab Wil's arm pulling him towards a few sets of trees ahead.

"We can attack them from here." I inform him.

Once we were in the woods I let go. I notice a foot soldier charging towards Kent. I quickly shot an arrow at him. He falls over in pain. Kent then finishes him off swiftly. Wil starts shooting at a cavalier that is coming towards us. I shoot at the other cavalier that was giving Sain a hard time.

When it looked safe, I ran out of the woods toward the ballista and Wil follows behind. We were now at the ballista. Kent was fighting an axe wielder and Wil goes to help him. I shoot at the ballista rider and I got him damaged pretty well. Sain rode in quickly finishing him off. The ballista was now open.

"Wil!" I call out. "We need to figure out how to work this!"

"Alright!" he says running over towards me. We both study the very large bow. "This doesn't look too hard." He says. "You just pull this here and the arrow flies."

"And you turn this to aim at someone." I say pointing at something that looked like it moved the machine and spun it around. I look at Wil. "You better be careful. There are only two arrows left and you need to aim properly."

He nods. "Why don't you run off to the others to tell them it's clear?"

"Ok." I quickly spot Sain and run up to him. He looks pretty injured. "Hey, Sain?" I ask. He looks down at me panting slightly. I continue. "We need to go back to the others to tell them it's safe." I look at the green cavalier up and down. "You also need to get healed up."

He lets out his hand motioning that I take it. I do and he pulls me up. He then gallops to where we left the others. Sain must be tired. Plus his injuries look painful. We reached the others and they saw us.

"It's safe!" I exclaim to them. I look at Serra. "Sain needs serious healing, too!"

She nods healing Sain right up. I jump off Sain's horse and look around. I didn't see Rath right away. I then look towards the village to see him riding back. I wave at him and he nods at me in return.

"Is the ballista taken cared of?" He asks.

I smile. "Yep! Wil is managing it now."

"We better go catch up with the rest."

"Right."

I spot Florina taking to the sky looking confident again. I look at Lyn to see Rath handing her what looks like a lancereaver. I wonder if he got that from the village. I shake my head. No time to think. Right now, we have a battle to finish up.

I run forward following behind the group. We then crossed a bridge that led us to the leader and a few other people. I shot a few bad guys with the help of Wil. They were pretty quick to take down.

There is one normal soldier left. The others move to the leader. I wasn't paying attention when the soldier managed to get close to me and slash my side. I gasped in pain and tried to balance myself. I almost fell over from the pain. Before he could slash at me again an arrow hit the back of his head and he fell over silently. I look where the arrow flew from to see Rath on his horse looking at me. I nod smiling.

I tried to hide my wound by forcing my arm atop of it as everyone made it to the boss. He looked really angry and he was sweating a lot. Lyn steps up and slashes at him damaging the armor pretty good. Then a few of the other guys hit him but my vision became blurry so it was tough for me to see who. I think Erk was the one that finished him off with his fire magic. It's very bright and hard to miss.

The leader says some things as well between breaths but I wasn't sure what. It was getting harder and harder for me to stay standing. The bad guy falls over flat on his face and I could barely see the blood staining the grass green. I stand near everyone.

"Is it over?" Lyn asks.

"Yes." Kent says. "I see no more enemy soldiers. However, something is bothering me."

"What is it?"

"I noticed it during the fighting. Our opponents… They were soldiers of Caelin. I even recognized some of those we fought. I trained with many of them… And yet they attacked us without hesitation."

I looked at Kent surprised and sad. How horrible! Having people that you knew attacking you. Why would they do something like that? You would think that they would care or something.

"They're black-hearted traitors who've joined Lord Lundgren." Sain says darkly. He looks very mad and scary. "Good riddance, I say. It also means less resistance at the castle."

"I hope you're right…" Kent replies.

"I'm just glad Nils and Ninian were with us." Lyn says smiling at the two siblings. "If that first shot had hit me, I might not have survived."

"We are honored to have served you well." Ninian says smiling back.

"We won't let you down!" Nils chips in looking ecstatic.

"I know. I'm relying on you." Lyn says patting Nils' shoulder.

I sit down on the ground feeling completely exhausted. That was a lot of running. I'm just glad I got to ride Sain's horse earlier. I would have exhausted myself out sooner if it wasn't for that.

Matthew then suddenly appears out of nowhere. That quiet thief sure knows how to surprise people well. I know I was when I saw him.

"What's this? You dealt with the ballista, too? Nicely done!" he praises.

Lyn looks at him looking a bit surprised. "Matthew, where were you during all this?"

"I went to the village to sniff about for information." Matthew placed his hands on his hips. "I got some interesting news for my trouble, too."

Lyn's mood changes to eagerness. "Let's hear it!"

"First, about Marquess Caelin's illness. He really is unwell. He's been abed for nigh on three months."

"Oh, no… Grandfather…"

"I heard an interesting rumor about his condition, though. The people believe that someone's been poisoning the marquess…" My eyes grow wide. That's horrible!

Lyn didn't look too pleased, either. "He's being poisoned!"

"And this someone… Well, everyone's too afraid to mention a name. However, they say that, as soon as the marquess took ill, a certain noble took control of the castle as though it were his own. I fed a hungry innkeeper some coin, and he fed me a name. The marquess of Caelin's own brother, Lord Lundgren."

Lyn looked really sad then. "How can this be? How can they allow him to get away with this? The villagers know he's the one poisoning my grandfather, and yet no one raises a hand against him? Why?"

"They are afraid." I say looking at the ground.

"And they lack proof." Kent adds. "The whisperings of the common people means nothing."

"That's the truth of it." Matthew says nodding. "And of the marquess's loyal retainers who might have lent credence to these rumors, there is no sign."

"Are you saying they've been silenced?" Lyn asks surprised.

"It's a fair assumption."

Lyn shakes her head. "This is beyond believing."

"The worst news is yet to come." He says sighing.

"What? There's more?" Sain asks surprised. I'm not looking forward to this.

Matthew continues with the news. "An imposter's appeared, claiming to be the marquess's granddaughter. At least, that's the story Lundgren's telling to all who'll listen."

"What does that mean?" Lyn asks.

"It means that people are waiting for two traitorous knights and a baseborn child to appear and lay claim to Castle Caelin."

"But… But that… It can't be!" Sain's eyes were wide and he looked totally bewildered.

"Traitors? Us? Ridiculous!" Kent basically yelled out. That's got to hurt hearing that.

"He says… I'm an imposter?" Lyn looks really depressed. Poor Lyn.

"Don't you have anything that proves your lineage?" Matthew asks.

"When my mother joined the Lorca, she brought nothing of Lycia with her."

Sain suddenly looks excited. "Milady, Marquess Araphen himself remarked at your resemblance to Lady Madelyn! Your face is your proof!"

Kent sighs shaking his head. "They'll say we found a look-alike somewhere… We're seen as betrayers to our knightly vows. Our word means nothing. No, our only hope is to see Marquess Caelin himself."

Lyn frowns looking at the thief and the cavaliers. "We must hurry. If not, my grandfather… I must see him! With my last breath if need be." She looks really determined. She is such a strong person. I wish I could be as strong as her.

"But we must formulate some manner of plan!" Matthew exclaims. "Even if we set out for the castle, the troops patrolling the area will cause no end of problems. You have been branded as oath breakers, after all."

Lyn's mood changes to complete excitement. "I've got it! Eliwood… He seemed sympathetic to our plight. He should still be in Khathelet. If we can talk to him, he might help us!"

"Of course! A sound idea!" Kent agrees excitedly.

I feel my energy returning. "Let's hurry!" I exclaim along with Sain.

"Yes! Back to Khathelet!"

Everyone marched in the direction we were supposed to go. I stand up to follow. Before I could make a step, though, someone grabs my arm. I turn around to see Rath's glaring face. My eyes grow wide.

"Why is your wound not healed?" he asks clearly pissed.

I look at the ground guiltily. "I didn't want to bother anyone." I could feel my side and arm that was covering the wound being soaked in blood.

"What's going on?" Wil asks walking towards us.

Rath lifts my arm up to reveal the slash. I gasp. It's a lot longer than I thought. It's a bit deep, too. Wil gasps as well. He then quickly runs to the group. In a matter of seconds Wil came back with Serra and Mark. The rest of the group stopped and looked at us in curiosity.

"Luna! Are you alright?" Mark asks me grabbing my shoulders.

"Why didn't you tell me you got hurt?" Serra asks holding her staff up. "You know I'm here to help!"

Mark stepped back as Serra healed me. The glow felt really warm and comforting. My wound then healed up very nicely making me stare at it in awe. It was nearly gone.

"Seriously, Luna, I'm a cleric! It's my job to heal!" Serra says loudly. She was about to say more but Erk grabs her and pulls her away.

I look at Mark to see pain in his eyes. "Why didn't you say anything?"

I look to the ground again. "I'm sorry. I just-"

I see Lyn come over with a wash cloth and wipe away the blood on my side and my arm. "We'll get new clothes for you the next place possible. I'm sorry I didn't notice your injury sooner." She says as she finishes cleaning up.

I shake my head. "Don't apologize. It was my decision to not say anything. I'm sorry."

She looks at me, smiles, and nods. "Let's move on, then."

I smile back at her. "Alright."

She walks up to the rest of the group. Mark hugs me tightly. "You need to be more careful next time." He says before letting go.

My eyes get teary. "I will, brother."

He nods hurrying behind Lyn. Wil follows as well. Without any warning, Rath picks me up and places me on his horse. He then climbs up sitting behind me. The horse trots forward to catch up with everyone else.

"I'm sorry." I say again.

Rath looks down at me. "Rest. You will need your energy in case danger comes."

I smile nodding. "Yes, sir. I will."

I gently pet the horse's neck still smiling to myself. Such a pretty horse indeed. I then look around the scenery breathing in the fresh air of the trees. Things are peaceful now and hopefully it will stay like this for a while. I feel myself nodding off into exhaustion. I close my eyes falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you all think? I thought it had more origional dialogue mixed into this one than usual and I really like it. It will be a bit more of my origional dialogue once we reach the main story. Speaking of the main story... there is only 2 more chapters for the prologue! Whoo! After that I can start working on the main story and have more excitement in it! Like this one, Luna won't appear in the very beginning. It will be close, though! Anyway, let me go ahead and thank the following reviewers:<strong>

**_MattyBoy91 (I like your suggestions, they help me ^^)_**

**_patattack (Thank you A LOT for your ideas for the main story! :D)_**

**_Meru-64 (I'm glad I can make people laugh XD)_**

**_Hyralc (What can I say? I like being unique. XD Oh, and hopefully Rath wasn't too chatty here ^^')_**

**Thanks again, you guys! I love everyone who reads and/or reviews so much! You all really make my day whether it's raining or shining outside! Actually, today is a pretty sunny day! Maybe I'll go outside soon... Anyway! See you all in the next chapter! It will be the second to last chapter! o.o *gasps* I know! Time flies all too quickly! XD_  
><em>**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, everyone! It's Saturday so here is the new chapter! But first, I want to say something REALLY quickly... I got Pokemon Black yesterday! :D I'm sooo happy! The cool thing, was, I only payed 15 dollars for it! You wanna know how? I turned in a bunch of my games (along with a few of my brother's) that I didn't play anymore. The original price for it was 34 bucks but I got money off! So I'm not broke! XD My friends also have the latest Pokemon (forget whether they got black or white) so today I might to go over to one of their houses, have a get together, and have us all play together! Oops... That wasn't very quick. ^_^' Let's move on to the chapter, ok!**

**Diclaimer: Everyone knows this, since it's kind of obvious, but I don't own Fire Emblem. I own my OC, Luna. -_- Enjoy! ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5:<span>

We had all arrived at a tiny village. Eliwood was there so Lyn went off to talk to him. We had to wait outside until those two are done talking to each other. I walk around trying to find a store where I could buy a new outfit. Florina decided to accompany me. She said she wanted to make sure that I wouldn't get lost. She is a very sweet, nice girl. Very quiet, too. I see a clothing store and step in.

"Hello. Welcome to the shop. May I help you?" a woman asks standing behind the counter.

"We're just looking around." I reply.

The search immediately began. I look on one side of the room as Florina searches the other. I just need something simple to survive any battles that we get into. I don't need anything fancy. It would just get dirty, anyway. I find a light blue t-shirt with short sleeves. Very simple and looks like my size. I pick it off the rack.

"H-How about this?" Florina asks.

I turn around and walk up to her. "Which one?" I ask.

She points to a pair of tan pants that ties up at the knees. I take it off the rack liking it. Florina and I walk up the counter and pay the money that is due. I asked if I could change into them in the other room. The lady said I could so I quickly change. Once I was done I step out of the store with Florina. I toss out my old clothes looking at them a bid sadly. I did like that outfit. I sigh. Oh, well. Damaged clothing is damaged clothing.

We then walk back to the group together. Serra walked up to us. She then looks me up and down. "Couldn't you have gotten a more flattering outfit?" she asks looking at me disapprovingly.

I shrug. "I don't need anything special. It just needs to last me through battles. It's going to get dirty, anyway."

She sighs shaking her head. "Don't you want to impress any guys at all?"

I blush and immediately shake my head. "I'm not trying to impress anyone so it doesn't matter."

Serra smacks my head. "That is low esteem there! You got to be confident with yourself!"

I blink at her a few times unsure of what to say. Looking frustrated, she leaves towards were Erk is sitting reading a book. It's probably a spell book of some kind.

I look at Florina. "Thanks for walking me to the store. It was nice having the company."

She blushes very slightly. "A-Anytime, Luna."

She then walks away. I wonder if she is going to check on her pegasus. I look around and spot my brother sitting down by himself. I walk over to him. I then sit myself down next to him. He looks at me. He then looks up and down at my new outfit.

"Very simple outfit." He states.

I smile. "It is just for battle after all."

"I guess that's why Serra was yelling at you." He says smiling knowingly.

I look at the ground and nod. "She is scary." I say honestly.

He laughs. "Yeah, she can be like that. I'm sure she just means well. Probably upset you are not trying to look your best. She will get over it soon."

"I hope your right." I say looking back at him. "I don't want to get hit on the head again. That really hurt."

We both laughed at that. That's when Lyn and Eliwood were at our group again. He quickly waved bye to her. He looked at Ninian for a few seconds. She waved slightly and so did he. Eliwood then returned to where he came from.

I smirk. I think he has a thing for her. Standing, Mark lends me a hand and I take it. He then pulls me up so that I am standing. I flinch because of the injury at my side. It still hurts slightly.

"Are you ok?" Mark asks worriedly.

I nod smiling at him reassuringly. "I'm fine. Just a little bit of pain. Nothing I can't handle."

He looks at me unsure. "If we get attacked again, maybe you shouldn't fight."

"I told you, I'm fine." I repeat to him. "I can still fight."

"But-"

I cut him off with a, "No." His eyes grow slightly wide. "Let me fight."

He sighs closing his eyes. "You sure can be stubborn." I was about to say something when he cuts me off. "Alright." He was smirking at me making me feel better.

I smile. "Thank you."

We and the entire group then stepped out of the village. We got together and Lyn looked at all of us.

"All right, everyone! Let's get going!" she exclaims.

"This weather is turning foul. It looks like a fog is rolling in." Sain says to her.

"This is no good. If the fog thickens, we'll be blind in battle. It will be difficult to fight what we cannot see." Kent says.

"We can't let it delay us, though." Lyn says looking determined. "Let us press on. We must get closer to the castle. What's the best route?"

"Let me think…" Kent pauses. "Our best path is to the south… However, that runs through General Eagler's estate. It looks like we still have one final obstacle to pass."

Matthew walks up to my brother. "Mark, put me in the lead, please. Surely you know that we… er… thieves, if you must, can see through fog." He explains.

My brother nods. "That would be smart. Alright, you can take the lead. Just stay out of danger."

Matthew smiles. "Follow me, everyone!" he exclaims to the rest of the group.

We were about to move out when a man with gray armor and a bald head marches towards us. Sain and Kent were immediately protecting Lyn. Rath was standing near her, too. I smile slightly. I can imagine those two being together. I then pay attention to the man.

"So you've come…" the man says.

Sain's eyes grow wide. "Aah!" he exclaims.

"You!" Kent says sounding as shocked as Sain. "You're… Lord Wallace!"

"Kent, who is this?" Lyn asks curiously.

"He used to be the commander of the knights of Caelin." He explains.

Sain, after regaining his composer, looks at the man confused. "Aren't you supposed to be retired? I heard you were sowing fields now."

"I am, and I was. Then I received orders from Lord Lundgren. I was told to capture an impostor and a pair of rogue knights."

Kent's eyes grow wide. "Lord Wallace! Surely, you don't believe us to be oath breakers, do you?"

"Bring me the girl that claims to be Lady Madelyn's child."

"What are your intentions?" Sain asks defensively.

"If I don't like what I see, I will take her."

"We will prevent you." Kent says glaring at Wallace.

It was Wallace's turn to be surprised (while still glaring). "You? Prevent me? You must be-"

"Enough!" Lyn steps up to the gray armored knight. "I'm right here! I am Lyndis."

"Ah…" Wallace stared at her and his glaring turned softer.

"I'll understand if you don't believe me. But I've had enough of you and your foolish posturing!" she continued.

"Hmm… Such beautiful eyes…" He says looking mesmerized.

"Pardon?" Lyn asks looking confused.

"I've been a knight for 30 years, and there is one thing I learned. A person with eyes as bright and true as yours is no deceiver." He then laughs loudly. "Ah, yes! I like you, girl! Why, I believe I'll even join your little band of mercenaries!" I smile.

"Are you… Are you serious?" Lyn asks surprised.

"This old bull's pledged his loyalty to Caelin. I would never allow an usurper on the throne. Let's march!" Wallace than moves to the front of the group.

"Lord Wallace!" Kent calls out. When he didn't get Wallace's attention, he stared after him in disbelief. "He… He hasn't changed at all."

Lyn smiles. "I like him. He's… honest."

"That he is. He deserves our respect."

Wallace walks over to my brother. "Mark!" he calls out. "You're the tactician of this group, correct?" My brother nods in response. "What are my orders?"

I look at scary, intimidating Wallace to notice something. His armor looks a little too large and special to belong to just a knight. Could it be... a general's armor. It probably is. Especially since in the center of his chest armor there is a crest in there. I point at it.

"Is that... a Knight's Crest?" I ask.

Wallace looks down at it and laughs loudly. "You have an eye of a hawk, lassie! Yes, this is a Knight's Crest! Only great Generals like I can wear these with honor and dignity!" He walks away but he turns around one more time to say, "Watch as a giant walks among you!" He turns to the field where there would probably be enemies. "Come break your weapons against me!"

I flinch. He is SOOO scary! I am really glad he is on my side! If he wasn't... I would be dead so quickly I wouldn't even have time to blink! I swear, he could step on me and not even notice! I shake my head. Focus, Luna. You got to go out there and fight.

I left Mark's side and we started moving out. I'm ordered to move up along with Sain, Lucius, Wil, and Dorcas. Everyone else was moving across the bride. Sain went to the village to warn them so they could lock up. After that he rode up ahead.

The rest of us kept on walking. From the small mountain, a bandit suddenly comes out and tries to attack. Sain slashes at him with his sword while I finished him off with an arrow. My outfit feels really comfy and it is easy to move around in it. I made a good choice with these clothes. Wil and Dorcas then took care of a foot soldier carrying a lance.

"Go ahead with Lucius. I will catch up." Sain tells me blocking me from a bandit.

"Are you sure?" I ask him.

"I'm sure. Here is a torch. You might need it." He says smiling at me and handing the item to me.

I smile back. "Thanks."

I then spot Lucius ahead and caught up to him. We went ahead together. An archer tried to attack Lucius but I stepped in and quickly took care of him. A man holding a sword rushed at me from the side and he was getting too close for my liking. Lucius shot some light magic at him dealing with the bad guy. I slightly flinch seeing the impact but then I sigh feeling safe.

That's when the fog rolls in. Just wonderful. I don't know if it was just me or if I could faintly hear Lyn's voice. I shrug it off grabbing the torch Sain gave me and light it up. I won't be able to attack well, though. I need two hands to fight.

"I can carry it for you if you wish." Lucius says smiling.

I hand it to him. "Thank you so much." I say smiling. I then spot a house up ahead. "Can you go over and warn the people there. I'll watch your back."

"Alright."

He rushes to the house and I look around for any bad guys. As he knocked at the door I spot an archer, thanks to the torch, trying to attack so I quickly spin my arrow hitting him pretty hard in the chest. He fell without a single sound.

Lucius was done and he was next to me. Together we rush forward hoping to catch up to the others. A thick set of woods could easily be spotted ahead and we ran right through it. I could tell that the torch was dimming, though. Torches do only last for so long. Luckily, though, I didn't have to worry about that anymore. Ahead I can see everyone making me smile.

"How is everyone doing?" I ask Serra.

"Good. Just a few injuries here and there." She replies healing Matthew.

I nod looking behind us. I see Sain, Dorcas, and Wil. "Glad you guys caught up." I say to them.

"It was no problem on my amazing horse." Sain says smirking.

Dorcas and Wil looked a bit out of breath. I guess it took them a bit to be able to keep up with the strange cavalier. The group moved towards the castle under Mark's orders. As we got close two foot soldiers came at us. Erk and Florina took care of them easily. We were then near the boss that was standing by the gate. This is probably General Eagler that Kent was speaking of earlier.

"Bring forth the impostor who calls herself "Lyndis"! She shall not pass beyond this place!" he exclaims.

Lyn walks up to him holding a special looking sword. "I am Lyndis. I'm no pretender. I'd ask you to believe me, but your heart and mind seem set."

"Enough talk… Draw your sword!" he exclaims raising his lance.

He then attacks her but Lyn dodges. I wanted to run up and help but Mark held me back. I look at him confused.

"You're arrows won't do well against his armor."

I look at Lyn sadly. I'm of no help to her. Come on, Lyn, I know you can beat him. I saw that Sain was about to rush forward with his lance when something really amazing happened. Lyn took a stance, seemed to multiply, then sped at him. She was so fast I lost track of her movements! Then, it was all over. General Eagler was just about to fall over.

"Nnng… Go… Go quickly." He breathes out. "The marquess… He knows nothing of this… His life is… There's no illness. Only… poison…" My eyes grow wide. "Please… for the marquess… for all of Caelin…" He then fell over dead.

I could feel tears stinging my eyes. I quickly wipe them away, though. I knew it. What we all were thinking was actually true. It was just like Matthew told us after our last battle. I can't believe Lord Lundgren could be so evil like that!

"What kind of man was General Eagler?" Lyn asks.

Kent looks at her sadly. "When Sain and I first became knights, he was our captain. Our teacher…"

"I think he must have known we were telling the truth. Why did he force the fight?"

Sain steps in saying, "Something must have… Lord Lundgren was exerting some hold on him… Eagler was trying to protect someone. A friend perhaps, or family."

Kent stayed silent surprising me slightly. I thought maybe he would have said something. I guess not.

Lyn's hands clench into fists and looks down at the ground angrily. "May Lundgren never know the peaceful embrace of Mother Earth! I care not what others do. I WILL stop that man!" she exclaims. She then turns to Mark. "Mark! The final battle is approaching!"

I look at my brother to see him nodding. "Indeed, it is."

We all got ready to leave towards Caelin and its castle. Lyn is right; this probably will be our final battle. Once we get to the castle, we are probably going to be facing the despised man along with his army. We are close to hopefully saving Lyn's grandfather and letting them meet for the first time. This is very exciting!

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you all think? I really would appreciate the reviews to come. ^_^ Honestly, I don't know how I feel about this one. I don't feel like it was one of my best chapters. The last one, however, I really liked. This one... I think I could of done better. The next one (which is, sadly, the last one) will be really good! I promise! So, let me go ahead and thank the following reviewers of the last chapter.<strong>

**_Meru-64 (Thanks for the review. Maybe one day Sain will change for the better [though very unlikely] XD Still, he's awesome!)  
><em>**

**_Hyralc (I don't think there will be an in-between for before the main story. I am thinking of putting a chapter before the final one, though. I'm playing with the idea a bit. Oh, and Luna will definitely be smarter in the future. XD)  
><em>**

**_patattack (Thanks for the review. Hope this chapter was, at least, ok. ^_^')_**

**_MattyBoy91(Thanks for the review! :D I'm sorry if this one isn't as good but, you know, I tried. ^_^' Hopefully the last one will be amazing! XD)_**

**Alright, so, that's it. If you want to be on the list of people I thank all you got to do is press that cute little blue button under all this typing I do. XD I feel like it gets lonely sometimes. :( Anyway, I hope you all have a good day and I will see you all next Saturday! Oh, and if you haven't already, give 'Radiant Dawn High School' a good read. All the dialogue there is original! XD Bye! ;)_  
><em>**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! This is the final chapter! ;_; I know! So sad! But, you know, I'm really proud of this one! :D It's amazing for me to say that 'cause sometimes I doubt myself. But, you know, with readers like you out there and those that review motivate me to keep going! *tears up* I hope you like this chapter! ^_^**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem. I own my OC, Luna.**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6:<span>

On our way I recovered and was able to walk on my own. It's now night time and we are setting up camp nearby the castle. Tomorrow will be the battle that we are all waiting for. After this we will all go our separate ways. I wonder what everyone is going to be doing, though. Heck, I don't know where I am going to end up. I might go home. Either that or move into a village somewhere. What will Mark, do? Continue his training? Most likely.

Suddenly, I hear a flute playing. I turn towards Nil as he is playing some music. I started clapping to the beat and so did the others. I look at Mark. He looks at me slowly his eyes growing wide. He shakes his head. I smirk. He must know what I'm thinking. I stand up and pull him up.

"Come on, Mark." I say. "When was the last time you had fun?" He stayed silent. I smirk even more. "That's what I thought."

I wink pulling him closer to the fire. We started dancing together and I could hear people cheering. I remember the last time dancing with him when we were little. There was a village party every year and they had a huge fire in the center of town. Everyone would dance together listening to the beautiful music. It feels so ancient since the last dance we had.

Soon, I could see others around me start dancing as well. Serra was dancing with Erk making me crack up. Oh, the poor dude. I'm sure he didn't want to dance. Well, then again, I did force Mark to dance with me. But he seems to be having fun, at least.

Sain, I don't know how, was dancing with Florina. I could see that her face was bright red. I really want to know how he pulled that off! He probably took her by surprise or something. Yeah, that has got to be it.

Kent and Lyn were dancing a little. I pouted slightly. Where is Rath? He should be the one dancing with her. I can also see Ninian dancing by herself. She does so gracefully, though, that she doesn't need someone to dance with.

"Something occupying your mind?" Mark asks.

I look up at him a bit surprised. "Oh, sorry. I was just looking at everyone else dancing." I smile. "Everyone seems so happy."

He smiles back. "Yeah, they all deserve to have fun, I think. Before the final battle."

I nod. "Yeah. You don't want a bunch of stressed fighters to work with tomorrow."

He laughs. "That would be a bad thing."

The music stops and we all clap. Then Nils started playing another song. The thief, Matthew, walks up to me. He smirks at me bowing slightly.

"May I have this dance?" he asks.

I look at Mark. He smiles. "You can go ahead. I'm going to read a bit."

Before I could say anything he walks away. I look back at Matthew. I smile nodding. We both then start dancing together. I smiled when he twirled me around. I giggle slightly.

"You having fun, Luna?" Matthew asks.

"Yes." I reply. "Especially knowing that everyone is happy." I look at him suspiciously. "Why did you decide to dance all of a sudden?" I ask.

"What? Can't a guy have a good time?" he asks winking. I raise an eyebrow and he laughs. "Alright, alright. Actually, I thought you would be interested to know that I got Rath to dance with Lyn."

My eyes grow wide. "You did?" I exclaim.

He twirls me so I can see that he is right. Lyn and Rath are dancing together! I smile widely.

"Wow!" I exclaim. "How did you do that?"

He smirks. "A little shove at Lyn towards Rath. They go, 'oops, my apologies.' They stare at each other, then she asks, 'would you like to dance?', he simply shrugs and... ta da! You got two people dancing."

I start laughing. "You planned it all out, didn't you?"

He winks. "It's a specialty of mine."

I look at Matthew confused again. "Wait… How did you know I wanted that to happen?"

He smiles normally. "Well, earlier, I saw you glancing at Lyn and Kent not too happily. Plus, I think it's obvious that Rath is thinking of her. Whether worried or just wondering."

I smile. "They have this… natural vibe." I say trying to describe it. "I don't know. I feel like they just fit. Like the sky and the earth." I say giggling.

Matthew laughs. "You sure are an interesting girl, Luna."

I blush. "Not really. I want to make sure everyone is happy, that's all."

"Don't you want to be happy?" he asks curiously.

"I-I do! I am happy!" I glance at the ground. "I just…" I shake my head quickly. I look up at him. "Do you have someone?"

His eyes grow slightly wide. He then smiles, his gaze looking in another direction. "I do.  
>After the battle tomorrow, I hope to return to where I belong and see her again."<p>

I smile widely. "Awe! That's so sweet! I hope you and her get together and be happy!"

Matthew blinks a few times looking down at me. He laughs blushing slightly. "Thank you."

The song ends and again more clapping. I yawn stretching a bit.

"I think I'm going to bed." I tell Matthew. "Have fun with everyone, ok?"

He nods. "I will. Good night."

I walk to where I was to sleep and see Mark reading. He looks up at me curiously.

"Hi, Luna. You going to bed?"

I nod. "You?"

"I will. I just want to finish up this book." He says holding it up for me to see.

"Ok. Don't stay up too late. Tomorrow's the big day."

"I wouldn't dare think of letting you guys down." He says seriously.

I smirk. "I didn't think you would."

I lie down on the ground and Mark sits next to me. "Want me to keep you company until you fall asleep?" he asks.

I close my eyes smiling. "Of course."

It was quiet for only a few seconds before Mark asked, "How were you able to handle being by yourself?"

I open my one eye and look at him. I shrug. "I guess it's because I had to." I respond closing my eye again.

I remember the two weeks that I had to cry myself to sleep because he wasn't around. That was a really sad time. I really don't want to think about it, though.

I feel his warm hand on the top of my head. "I'm sorry I left you and mom and dad." He whispers.

"It's ok." I whisper back feeling myself drift off.

He gently rubs my head like when we were kids and I quickly fall asleep. In the distance I hear more music playing and everyone having fun. Tomorrow is the big day. Hopefully everything will turn out ok.

_**(The next day)**_

We all woke up and cleaned up camp. After that we moved out right away. I felt refreshed and ready to go. I had a dream where the sky was clear and I could see everyone in our group smiling. Soon enough, we arrived at the location.

"Lady Lyndis, you should be able to see Castle Caelin once we pass these mountains." Kent says.

"Grandfather…" Lyn says closing her eyes. "I'll be with you soon."

"Everything rests on this next battle."

Sain then says, "Lundgren will not be receiving the reinforcements he expected. He'll move against us with everything he has soon."

Lyn opens her eyes glaring with determination and strength. She really is an amazing person. "Let him come! Let them all come! I will not be turned away! I will see my grandfather… I've come too far to let anyone stand in my way." She looks at my brother. "This is it, Mark. This is our final test." Lyn looks at the rest of us. "My friends, for one last time, lend me your strength!"

Right away we marched on weapons equipped. There was a house that Sain visited. We then crossed a bridge. Dorcas used his axe against an archer that tried to hit Lucius but missed. Erk and Serra stuck together. I moved up and attacked a sword guy and finished him quickly. I see a house and decide to visit the place. I knock on the door. The door opens to reveal a young man. He looks me up and down.

"You're here to fight Lundgren, aren't you?" he asks without hesitation. I nod my head. "Do you have enough weapons? Lundgren's no ordinary knight: he's a general. Iron weapons lack the edge to penetrate his armor. If you need something, visit my father's armory." I open my mouth to say something but he continues. "You should go to the shop next door to his, too. They've got powerful weapons and items you can use against Lundgren."

"Great!" I exclaim. "Where are these two shops?

"Head south and cross the river. You'll see them. Lundgren's a tricky one. He's destroyed the bridge." My eyes grow wide. "There's an old snag next to the river, though… If you knocked it over, you should be able to cross."

I nod taking in all of the info. "Great. That should help. Thanks!" I say smiling.

"Travel well. You fight for us all." He says before shutting the door.

I continue down with the rest of the group. We were about to cross another bridge when it suddenly starts to rain. This is going to make traveling a bit more difficult. Especially for the poor horses. We moved a bit more slowly as most of the group went around one side of the village and Rath, Lyn, Lucius, and I went around the other side.

A shaman moved to attack us but Lucius handled him no problem. As quickly as the rain started the clouds broke and it was sunny again. I feel completely soaked. Oh, well. We better move on. I found the entrance to the village and decide to inform them about the fight. As soon as I stepped in an old lady walked over to me.

"You've finally made it here, have you? Such a long way…" she says looking a bit surprised.

I smile shaking my head. "It's fine. We are here to help."

She looks at me very seriously. "We're all behind Lady Lyndis. All of us." Her eyes open wide for a second. "Here, take this." She says digging into her pocket. She pulls out a golden ring and hands it to me. "Use it in your battle against Lundgren, please."

"Thank you. What is it?" I stare at the piece of jewelry admiring its shine and beauty.

"It's an energy ring. It'll increase your strength and magic power a bit." She explains. "There are lots of items that augment your abilities. These are hard to come by, so think carefully before you use them. Of course, not using them at all would be a terrible waste as well, right?" She smiles kindly at me. I return the smile nodding. "Items like this might vanish once you've used them. Bear that in mind, and use them wisely."

"I will. Thank you very much for your kindness."

Afterwards I stepped out and they locked up the village. I look ahead to see Lyn had cut down the stump that guy at the one house was talking about. She and Lucius crossed it and I rush to catch up to them. Once I was across, Lucius visited a house while Lyn stopped by the stores. When she stepped out I walk over to Lyn. I'm sure she would have better use for this ring than me.

"Hey, Lyn." I call out.

She turns around to look at me. "What's up?"

"There was a kind lady that gave me an energy ring." I say showing it to her. "This might help you out when you face Lundgren."

She smiles taking the ring. "Thank you, Luna. I will use this."

Lucius had then caught up to the two of us. We got to another stump, where Rath was waiting, and started cutting it down. Once it was cut and knocked over, we crossed it. Lundgren was standing there guarding the castle. A knight marches over to us. Dorcas kills the man instantly with a hammer. Those are very useful against armored people.

Lyn puts on the ring and it glows. It then vanishes magically taking me by surprise. That is one special ring. Hopefully that will help her as she faces that horrible man. Everyone gathered up and Lyn ran up to the general holding that special sword I saw before.

"So you're the one claiming kingship to my brother." The man says.

"You'll play this farce to the end, won't you, Lundgren?" Lyn asks holding her sword up.

"The royal house of Caelin has no need for a Sacaen mongrel! I'll put an end to this foolishness here and now!" he yells angrily.

"To further your own black ambitions, you've harmed my grandfather and the very land you ought to serve." She glares at him. If looks could kill… oh boy! "I have neither pity nor mercy for you. Lundgren! Prepare yourself!" Lyn exclaims.

"Whelp!"

They fought. Lyn had gotten injured very badly by a lance but Serra was right there healing her. Nils played some music from his flute to encourage her. It sounds very beautiful. Amazingly, Lyn used that same trick as she did with the last boss. Lundgren was finished. He fell on his knees panting and holding on to his lance for dear life.

"That annoying little girl…" he says between breathes. "Nothing but a savage from Sacae… The Caelin throne… should be… mine…" He then fell down dead.

I felt happy as we stepped into the castle and seized it. We won! We really did it! And no one from our side got too badly injured. It's thanks to Mark that we never got any casualties. He really knows how to take charge. I am proud of him.

"We've won…" Lyn says smiling. "At last, I can see my grandfather."

"You are Lady Lyndis, are you not?" a man says walking towards us.

"Who are you?"

"I am Reissmann, the chancellor of the Caelin royal family. I had received word from Kent and Sain when you first met, but the Lundgren discovered the message and imprisoned me. It is my great pleasure to welcome you to your true home." Wow, poor dude has been through quite a bit.

Lyn looks excited but a bit nervous at the same time. I stand next to her and pat her shoulder. She looks down at me and I smile at her. She smiles back. She then returns her gaze to the man named Reissmann.

"Thank you. May I see my grandfather now?"

"Yes, of course." The man then frowns. "Do not be shocked by what you see. Lundgren has been poisoning the marquess's meals for some time. His body has been ravaged… He's been bedridden for months."

She walks away with the man and we stay put. It's probably better if she sees him alone. It is her grandfather, after all. They have never met before so this is probably going to be a very special moment for the both of them.

We all hung around waiting for her to return. Everyone somehow decided to go outside on the castle grounds. The place really is beautiful. Rath, Sain, Kent, and Florina were taking care of their animals. I decided to wonder around among the flowers. There were beautiful colors of blue, purple, red, and orange. I found Mark and hung out with him for a while until Lyn finally stepped out. Everyone went to her.

Sain rushed up to her right away. "Lady Lyndis! Do you honestly plan on remaining here? Tell me truly!"

Lyn smiles. "Yes, until my grandfather is well. I can't leave him now, I won't."

Kent walked up to the two smiling. That's a rarity. "The physician says that Lord Hausen looks like a new man. It's like he was never ill. And it's all thanks to you, milady."

"He's the only family I have left. I want him to have a long life."

Suddenly Florina was there with her. "Lady Lyndis!"

"What is it, Florina?" Lyn asks.

"I've been taken into service by House Caelin! From here on, Lyn… I mean, Lady Lyndis… We'll be together always!"

Lyn's eyes grow wide. "Really? Oh, that pleases me so… but… Please don't call me Lady Lyndis. For you, I'm still just Lyn."

Florina looks at her friend very seriously. "My pegasus and I fly for your house now. I am your servant. There are rules to follow."

Lyn looked surprised at her and so did I. Wow. That is something new. "Florina!" Lyn exclaims.

"I'm happiest when I'm with you. That's more important than how I address you… Please…" she says simply.

"I suppose I'll just have to get used to it, right?" Lyn sighs nodding. "Very well. I understand."

Florina hugs Lyn tightly. "Oh, thank you! I do love you, Lyn!" She backs up. "Oops! I mean… Lady Lyndis!"

Lyn laughs. "Oh, Florina!"

Wil rushes up to her, too. "Lady Lyndis! I've decided to stay, too!"

"Wil? Weren't you planning on returning home?" Lyn asks.

"Well, I was, but… I've grown quite fond of Lyndis's Legions, you know… I couldn't possibly leave everyone behind." I giggled a little when he said that. "I'll send word to my family regarding my decision."

"I'm pleased to have you, Wil. Thank you."

"Thank you, milady."

Everyone was getting ready to either stay or leave. Most of the people were leaving. The only ones staying with Lyn were Florina, Sain, Kent, and Wil. Everyone else was going to leave. Including my brother. Lyn and Mark went off on their own somewhere to talk privately. Probably to say goodbye.

I went over to Rath seeing him brushing his horse. "May I help?" I ask. He hands me a brush and I start fixing the beautiful horse's mane. "Things are going to be better now, huh? Lyn gets to be with her grandfather and a bad man is no longer around. One less evil in the world."

He pauses for only a second. "Yes."

I peek at him still brushing. "Are you going to leave soon?"

"I don't want to stay for too long."

I nod. "I'm sure Lyn will miss you."

Rath stops. He looks at me. "What makes you say that?"

I also stop to look at him. "Because I have this feeling that you two really connect." He stares at me before resuming brushing his horse. I had a feeling he wasn't going to say anything else so I continued brushing his horse. "I'll miss you, too." I put the brush away. "You are a great man and I was happy standing by your side. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

Rath places his brush away. "I only did what I thought was the common thing to do." I smile. Before I could second guess myself I gave him a hug. His body became stiff. "Luna?" he asks.

"Thank you for everything." I say feeling tears threatening to fall. Very slowly he returns the hug. Then we broke apart. "Well, if you leave without saying bye, I hope to see you in the future. Maybe our paths will cross again."

He nods. "Maybe."

Rath then walks away. I pat the horses head and it looks at me. "Bye. I will miss you." I hug the pretty creature around its neck before leaving.

_**(Later)**_

The sun had set and I had all of my things packed. I had talked to Mark earlier. He was going to continue his training as a tactician. He promised me that he would walk me back home before continuing on his own. I stepped out into the dark and see Mark just outside the castle holding a torch.

"Ready, Luna?" he asks.

I smile. "Yep."

He smiles. "Let's go, then."

We walked next to each other farther and farther away from the castle. Everyone else was probably sleeping enjoying the break from that fight. Things will be calm for a while. Well, besides Lyn settling in her new home and getting things organized with her grandfather.

I'm happy I decided to travel with these guys. It was great that I had met them along with Rath. I was able to fight and help. I even became stronger from the experience. In the future, I think we will see each other again. This isn't the end. No, I refuse to think that. This is just the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, that's it. We're finally done with the prologue! :D Now it's time to get working on the long and hard project... *dramatic music* THE MAIN STORY! O_o I think I will try keeping to the 'every Saturday' routine but it will be a little more difficult for me. I will not give up, though! I refuse to! XD Ok, so, here are the reviewers that I would like to thank.<strong>

**_Meru-64 (siblings are amazing [sometimes] and Wallace will always be scary [but cool] XD)_**

**_patattack (I fixed the last chapter! Hopefully it is a bit better. ^_^' Oh, and Serra is so funny which is why I like her. XD)_**

**_Mattyboy91 (like I told patattack, I fixed it! XD Oh, and thanks for always reviewing [like everyone else] and I will always look forward to your reviews [whether my chapter sucked or not] XD)_**

**So, that's it. Before I drag this on any longer than it needs to be, I'm going to go. Bye, everyone! Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to get cleaned for the day and go job hunting! XD Bye! Keep looking out for when I start posting the main chapter! ;)_  
><em>**


End file.
